bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Yamada Kooji
Yamada Kooji is a and the Lieutenant of the 9th Division of the Gotei 13. For the 9th Division Lieutenant of an Alternate Universe Gotei 13, look here. Apppearance Yamada appears as a man who is in his early 30's, he has a unassuming build, being both tall and quite thin in height and weight respectively, he has shoulder length and relatively unkempt brown hair which is styled in a curtain so that it usually never covers his eyes, which are a distinctive electric blue in colour. His facial features are rather long and sharp, he also has a prominent scowl that seems to be permanently etched onto his face, making him look somewhat annoyed at all times. Yamada wears the standard variant of the Shinigami Shihakushō with no noticeable modifications instead of the short sleeved or sleeveless variants of the uniform that are more common among the 9th Division, he also wears the Lieutenant's badge for the 9th Division at all times. Personality Yamada is a blunt and sometimes even harsh individual, despite his levelheadedness and surprisingly amount of emotional control Yamada tends to be rather critical of others , usually berating both his peers, himself and even his superiors, albeit in a less cold way when there has been failure. As such, Yamada is incredibly diligent in his duties so as not to fail at them, and constantly tries to push his diligent attitude onto others, regardless of their own attitudes towards their duties. Socially, Yamada tends to be a loner in most respects, generally shying away from social conversation unless it caters to his mood or if it is needed, in which case he will often stay strictly to the topic and not stray in the conversation, which inevitably leads him to be rather hard to talk to. While he has trouble conversing with his peers, Yamada is able to speak with his Captain and to an extent the other Division Captains in a more relaxed and natural, if not still professional manner. In batlle Yamada becomes rather ruthless and belligerent towards his opponents, usually trying to get them to invariably lose to their anger so that he can use their lack of judgement to his advantage. Also, while his asocial nature affects his performance in a team, Yamada is able to work in a team and communicate with them effectively, however his tendency to criticize his peers can often lead to the team being unable to work together properly. Powers and Abilities : Yamada has exceptional amount of skill an knowledge in the way of the sword, he is able to use his Zanjutsu skills to rather easily subdue weaker opponents and to fight with tougher opponents with them alone. Yamada's main fighting style usually consist of simple slashes and thrusting attacks that are more often than not targeted at specific points of the body so as to disable the opponent quickly, rather than outright killing them, despite his aptitude at striking the vital points of a spiritual being's body. : Yamada has a fair amount of skill in the art of Hakuda, and is able to fight effectively with just his knowledge of it alone, although using opting the use of Zanjutsu over it. Yamada's fighting style in Hakuda ofter consists sweeps and straight punches that are meant less for injuring and opponent and more for buying Yamada more time to attack properly. Keen Intellect: Yamada is rather attentive to the many situations he gets in due to his duties, and as such is able to figure out the best way to go by solving the problems he gets in, such as besting an opponent, he is able to figure out an opponent's main fighting style and strategy after only fighting them for a small while and is then able to come up with a way to overcome their strengths by playing to their weaknesses. : Yamada, being a Lieutenant of the Gotei 13, has a fairly varied knowledge of Kidō and a reasonable amount of skill in using Kidō spells, however his skill in the art is rather basic and he is only able to cast low to mid level Kidō spells with an acceptable amount of power and control. : Yamada is quite aptly skilled in the use of Hohō techniques, especially that of the Shunpo technique, Yamada is able to use Shunpo in order to clear rather vast distances in an extremely quick amount of time, being able to surpass the speed than an average Shinigami Lieutenant has in Shunpo. Yamada regularly employs Shunpo into his overall fighting style, moving around a lot in order to either tire out the opponent or confuse them before attacking them. *'Speed Clones': Yamada's skill in Shunpo allows him to create afterimages of himself that are more commonly known as Speed Clones, these clones copy the movement's of Yamada himself and can be used as a distraction in order for him to get a clear attack on his opponent, however, Yamada's skill in Shunpo only permits him to created a number of 3 Speed Clones, all of which disappear in a short amount of time. : Yamada, being a Lieutenant of the Gotei 13, has a rather high amount of Spiritual Power, with his Spiritual Power being at the same level that most Lieutenant's Spiritual Power's are at. The colour of Yamada's Reiatsu is yellow in colour. Zanpakutō Yokobue (フルート, Flute): When sealed, Yamada's Zanpakutō looks like a normal katana with a green hilt and a octagonal tsuba. Shikai: The release command for Yamada's Shikai is "Commence". Yamada points the blade of his Zanpakutō downwards, his Zanpakutō then starts to take the form of a double bladed sword, with both of the blades having a serrated edge and a slanted, razor like tip. The hilt of the Zanpakutō also changes from the typical design of a Zanpakutō's hilt to a plain wooden hilt which is designed to look like a flute. *'Shikai Special Ability': Yamada's Shikai functions as a purely physical Zanpakutō, not having any special abilities per se, however, the Zanpakutō's hilt does split at will, revealing that Yamada's Shikai is actually two swords instead of a double bladed sword, these two swords are connected by a chain that resides from within the hollow hilts of the blades, it's length seemingly changing depending on how far each blade is away from the other. Yamada is able to use his Shikai as a pseudo spear, a pair of swords, and is able to use of the swords as a projectile weapon by throwing it at the opponent and then pulling it back by it's chain, this versatility allows Yamada to mix up his fighting style and attack his opponent's from new angles and from a distance. Stats Appearances Rescue of the Fullbringer Arc *''The Hollow Hunters'' *''One-Man Invasion'' *''Storming the Seireitei'' Category:Shinigami Category:Character Category:Male Category:Fanon Character Category:Lieutenant